Ignorance
by TamakiCat
Summary: Mirror!Verse. McCoy likes Kirk and wants...more. But there's a strange surprise coming in the way. Who is this? And will Kirk finally give in to McCoy? Or will McCoy go with someone else? DRAMA. SMUT. SLASH. MALExMALE
1. Chapter 1 Want

_**Author's Notes :**_ Hi! I've been inspired to write this by Lunettta The Wind Goddess' marvelous ideas of Mirror!Verse and mostly..her awesome fanfiction : The Darker Side Of The Doctor which just drew me into it! Thanks to her and two buddies who made me wanna write this one! Expect a lot of twists and smut Yeaaahh!

_**Disclaimer :**_ I own nothing out of it but the idea for this fanfiction, this fanfiction, my representation of these characters in Mirror!Verse and, my writing style! Thank you!

Please, be aware of the song ''Ignorance'' by Paramore who I think is the best theme song ever for this fanfic :D There might be excerpts from it as sentences the characters might say… and also, be aware that most chapters will have a song title that describes it the best so same thing, look for some words…

Enjoy and comment :D! First time ever writing mirror!verse and I LOVE it!

McCoy is meaner, more violent, and surely..more sex-axed. O.O Kirk is waaayy different as you'll see why he's nicknamed angelface by McCoy and Spock is just….plain weird. All the team is mostly changed..and weird too. Keep this in mind for the other chapters.

_**Ignorance**_

_**Chapter 1. Want**_

It had been years McCoy wanted Kirk. Not the cute normal type of it, no! He wanted to fuck him, kiss him with all the passion, need and waiting he felt! But it didn't happen… no, it never did. Jim didn't care about him. Well, that's what Bones thought… Anyway, ''angelface'' never let it show.

He growled as he packed up his things in his bag. He needed to get to the bridge; they had called him.

''Dammit! Gonna have to see this angelface..shit!'' he thought.

He liked Jim, true, but he didn't like to be reminded he could never get him. In fact, he hated it! The guy was too much of an angel for that…he never even let McCoy approach him and that enraged him to no end! He wanted to get laid…FUCK! How many times would he have to say he'd like it to be with Kirk?

He growled and kicked a trash can as he was walking down the ship's corridors. He hated this… Plus, the desire in his groin would never EVER leave him alone! It was always there, reminding him he needed sex…

He thought so many times about Kirk everyday! He couldn't stop it! He would pop up in his mind at any second, so many times a day he couldn't even count it, without any warning.

Of course, he liked Spock. He thought about him too, that sexy evil-grinning pointy-eared bastard! But it was never enough! Kirk always won most of his thoughts.

He sighed, too sad and desperate by all this and his obvious lack of sex, as he passed the bridge sliding door.

As soon as he lifted his head up a bit, he saw a cute little happy face with striking sky-like blue eyes.

''Hi!'' Kirk shouted at him, even though they were only centimeters from each other, looking as innocent as ever…


	2. Chapter 2 Coincidence? I don't think so

_**Author's Notes :**_ Hi! Here's the second chapter! Please don't forget this is Mirror!Verse so characters will behave differently from what you know! For example, McCoy is sex-addicted and grumpier *if that's even possible* and rougher while Jim is a total limp and an angelface! Enjoy! :D

_**Disclaimer :**_ I own nothing of it but the idea for this fanfiction, my representation of those awesome characters in Mirror!Verse, my writing style and of course, this fanfiction :P!

Comment please :D! Always makes me happy! ^^

_**Ignorance**_

_**Chapter 2. Coincidence? I don't think so**_

Bones sighed, rolled his eyes as he mumbled a sad ''Hi'' to Kirk. He walked slowly to a machine near the glass screen, grumbling and suddenly felt watched. He turned his head and saw a dead serious looking Vulcan staring at him, hands crossed behing his back.

''GOT A PROBLEM? STARE THE FUCK AWAY!''

McCoy was enraged; How come one could dare look at him like that when he was in this mood? Mostly that pointy-eared bastard…!

Spock just walked away from him until he met up with the captain.

Bones, even though he was staring right at the machine and couldn't see Spock, knew he had left him with no emotions at all and with still the same serious dead expression like always.

''Pfff… Stupid Vulcan!'' he hatefully thought.

He knew Vulcans were far from being imbeciles but in Spock the bastard's case, he could make an exception from within his knowledge.

Kirk, A.K.A angelface, had seen and heard it all. He was a bit scared and disconcerted with all this…

''Wow…he's really grumpy today…more than usual… I wonder why he's like this…'' thought Kirk with surprised big eyes that gave his thoughts away to anyone looking his way.

He decided, even though he was shaking and darting glances at everyone and everywhere in the room because of the uneasiness he was feeling, to go and nicely talk with Bones.

Arrived next to him, Kirk softly cleared his throat as a mean to get Bones' attention (which worked pretty well since he turned his grumpy face to look at his innocent and angel-like one.), then gently grabbed his shoulders in order to make him turn around completely.

''Oh great now! Did I hurt your poor lil' Vulcan? Booh hoo hoo! I'm so sorry…!'' bitterly and fully sarcastically thought Bones.

He suddenly went into a fixation of angelface's eyes and forgot to listen to what the cute little lad was saying.

''Damn! What have I gotten myself into? He's so handsome and…argh…don't say this! You don't CARE about him!...'' Bones said to himself.

''…and thus, I think you should, maybe, please, if you'd like, be a bit nicer now. Will you?'' asked angelface with an innocent and joyful expression.

He was way too nice and it annoyed Bones in some ways but at the same time he liked it; it attracted him.

So, while answering a mumbled ''yes'', he lifted up a hand and touched Kirk's ribs. Kirk opened big wide blue eyes as he felt this and quickly pushed the doctor away.

McCoy growled loudly before shouting at Kirk.

''ALWAYS THE SAME! NOT LETTING ANYONE TOUCH YA! MOSTLY NOT ME, HUH?''

And as rageful as he was, Bones got out of the room, leaving Kirk all helpless behind.

''I can't believe it! He's still the same fucking angelface! I'm such an imbecile!... and he's no better!'' Bones thought bitterly as he got passed the sliding door.

Please, tell me in a review what you think was the ''coincidence'' in this chapter :P! I'll give you the answer in the next chapter ;)! I just want to see your guesses! ^^ I'm curious xD Haha :P! ;)

See ya and I hope you liked it ! :D Review please. I always love this ;)!


	3. Chapter 3 An Odd Visit

_**Author's Notes :**_ Hi! This is the last chapter of this story you'll see for many months. Why? Go and read the section MY ABSENCE on my profile.. Anyways, enjoy and comment :D I love that! I wanted SO BAD to finally arriving to this chapter :P! I longed to write it due to the absurdity of it you'll see later.. Remember, it's Mirror!Verse so they certainly aren't acting as 'normally' as we would think they would.

_**Disclaimer :**_ I still own nothing of it BUT the fanfiction, this idea, this chapter, my writing style and my representation of them in the Mirror!Verse. Thank you!

_**Ignorance**_

_**Chapter 3. And Odd Visit At The Superior's Office**_

As soon as he entered his office in MedBay, a voice was heard in all the room.

''MCCOY!''

He jumped and made a dash to the intercom and pressed onto the ''talk'' button.

''Yes, sir?''

He was raging for he hated to be adressed this roughly and shaking at the same time for he _knew_ such a voice did NOT mean any good…

''McCoy! Meet up with Kirk, then come to my office! Pike out.''

McCoy growled. He obviously didn't want to see Kirk again, not after this disgusting rejection…

''Shit!... And fuck! I wanna fuck him so bad…That fucking stupid annocent angelface!... How you disgust me..!''

He was completely torn up between loving that guy, hating him and only wanting the physical contacts with him… He didn't know what it was exactly, but he had known for quite some time that there was _something_… Though, this rejection had brought the worst out of him and had almost (almost!) turned him off… He HATED how this ''angelface'' pushed him away at his touching. It was as if he didn't know people could touch him and vice versa.

''Humpf! I wonder if he even knows what a ready-to-fuck touch means, the stupid rejecter. Because when I do, he always looks scared and puzzled… Nah, he doesn't know… it's too bad!''

He rushed through the MedBay's sliding door and walked furiously to the Bridge in order to catch up with Kirk. In the main transversal corridor leading to it, he bumped into the cute blonde.

''OH, oh I'm sorry, McCoy.'' Said Kirk in a soft and apologizing voice.

''Man…how this face could find itself in my dreams…'' mused McCoy in thoughts, looking at angelface.

''So, erm, looks like he called you too, huh?...''

''Yeah.''

''Got an idea why?'' adventured himself Kirk.

''Not at all, but I guess it's not going to be goo…! Come on!'' growled the doctor as he began to walk towards Pike's office now, Kirk closely following on his trail.

''No, sadly, I guess not too…'' tried Kirk, awkwardly.

Even though he was still furious and hurt by his captain, he decided it would be of no use to act meanly right now as they were both for sure walking to meet their death…

As they arrived in front of Pike's office, McCoy pressed on the ''talk'' button of the closest intercome. The Admiral demanded to be warned about whom was coming in… and if one didn't do it, let's just say he'd receive the worst punishment of his life.

''McCoy and Kirk here! Can we-''

''ENTER!''

McCoy grunted, then with Kirk, he passed through the opening sliding door.

''Hi, both of you.'' Said Pike in a courteous voice, sitting in the grand red sofa he always boasted about.

McCoy's eyes suddenly fell on Pike's crotch.

''The hell..? What an erection!'' he exclaimed silently to himself.

He couldn't look away. It was there! Just simply…fully apparent! And what was worse in that was that Pike didn't even seen to notice it or CARE.

''Blimey, that's stupid!'' indignantly thought the doctor.

He looked at Kirk and was horrifyingly shocked to see that he hadn't seen it! It was so plain obvious!

''Damn, that guy is slow! But what a beautiful ass… I'd like to… no…no…don't think that now, Plusm you're mad at him, remember?'' he said to himself.

Suddenly, Pike stood up and walked up to them. McCoy made a weird face out of disgust and moved back two steps. Subtedly. Jim just stood there with big innocent blue eyes, smiling like an idiot as if there was nothing wrong.

''Boys, I just want you to know that… I HATE WHEN YOU GET INTO A QUIBBLE! So you'd better sort it out, okay?'' Pike said, changing his tone of voice at each sentence, which was really disturbing. At least to McCoy.

Pike put his hands as a brotherly move onto the doctor's shoulders whom moved back again, letting out a growl of disgust.

''Gnn! I don't want this..this awful thing anywhere near me!'' he thought, looking at the Admiral's crotch.

No one reacted but Kirk who glanced at McCoy, wondering why he had reacted that way.

''For sure, Admiral!'' replied Kirk joyfully.

McCoy grunted as a reply. But then, a question hit him.

''Who sold us out?''

''Hum… Spock did. He said he watched you throw a tantrum at him.'' Pike said, pointing nonchalantly at Kirk.

McCoy frowned terribly and the corner of his mouth twitched many times out of anger.

''That bastard!''

''Have a good day and get along, you two!'' Pike said, a huge smile on his face as he slammed the door on both of them.

''Humpf…''

They just walked in silence, until the horrible sight of Pike's erection showing in his pants came into McCoy's mind again in doubled force.

''Have you seen it? The…the disgusting and so unprofessional bulge in his pants? It seemed as though he didn't care…''

He looked at Kirk who was looking back innocently and as if his brain was really working hard to remember.

''Nah… You haven't…angelface.'' Grunted McCoy, out of desperation and knowing all too well Kirk NEVER knew many things about sexuality.

It was as if it didn't exist for him. Or did it?... If it did, he actually reacted out of fear or ignorance whenever the subject was talked of, shown or when McCoy tried to make a gesture towards him.

''Maybe he hates me…'' thought McCoy.

Anyways, McCoy swore under his breath that he'd make the fucking green-hobgoblin bastard pay!


End file.
